


Day 6: Ice Skating

by Paucibet



Series: 30 Day SuperCat Challange [6]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 18:19:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6968632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paucibet/pseuds/Paucibet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The chill of the air was making Cat shiver.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 6: Ice Skating

**Author's Note:**

> I am a day late, I'm sorry I was playing games last night and forgot. 
> 
> I paused this for a couple of days as I wasn't feeling too well. Sorry.
> 
> So I decided to do a 30 day challenge to try and improve my writing and decided I’m gonna do it with Supercat.
> 
> They are just stupid little fluffy stories so.
> 
> English is not my first language so I am really sorry for any mistakes that might have slipped me. I have my wife check it over but she might have missed some.
> 
> Thanks to my wife (Octoplods) for putting up with my shitty writing and proofing it and improving it!!!
> 
> Thanks for reading

The chill of the air was making Cat shiver.

Hating the cold, Cat glared at Kara, wishing she would be more resilient to the Puppy Danvers pout, which always got the girl whatever she wanted, really, who could resist that face?. 

So here she was, in a park, in the middle of winter, shivering while Kara wears a big toothy, frustratingly endearing grin on her face.

Glancing at Kara, Cat felt a drop of envy as Kara’s Kryptonian DNA meant hero was impervious to the low temperature, always radiating warmth.

With a frown, Cat shuffled closer to Kara, determined, that if she needed to be out in this, icy cold, weather, she’d use Kara as her personal heater. 

Pressing against the girl, stealing the little warmth she could, Cat could feel her nose slowly going numb, her frown deepening. She sniffled, glaring at her own nose as if it had personally betrayed her.

“I hate this,” she complained as another shiver ran through her body. “Why are we here?”

Kara wrapped her arm around Cat, pulling the older woman closer, rubbing Cat’s arm in an attempt to help her get warmer.

“It’s not that bad, and once you put the skates on and move a bit you’ll warm up.” Kara finished with a soft smile before standing up and offering her hand to Cat.

Cat’s frown deepened as the last thing she wanted to do right now was move around, especially not on ice but Kara seemed so excited about it, Cat had to turn head head to hide her small smile and feign irritation as she took Kara’s extended hand. Huffing.

Leading Cat to the ice ring, Kara asked for two pairs of skates handing Cat the smaller pair, as they went and took a seat on a bench.

Cat couldn’t help but smile at her girlfriend’s excited expression, how Kara was fumbling awkwardly with laces, making Cat roll her eyes even though the sight made her heart swell.

Taking off her warm winter boots, Cat shivered at the chill on her toes, despite the thick, fluffy socks she was wearing, before she quickly slipped on the ice skates, fastening the laces. 

Smiling at Kara’s still fumbling attempt at lacing her skated boots - honestly did the girl ever wear anything other than flats and slip ons? - Cat stood up and walked over to the girl, bending down and rescuing her from the ordeal.

“Seriously, you asked me here and you, obviously…” Straightening Cat gave Kara a pointed look, making the girl blush. “Have never been ice skating before.”

Her smile turning amused, Cat tugged at Kara’s arm, pulling her to her feet, giving the girl a quick peck, her smile turning into a pleased smirk as Kara’s cheeks turned rosy.

“I wanted to try it, though.” Kara said with a shy smile as she stood, her arms quickly shooting out sideways to steady herself, not used to the ice skates.

It took her a few minutes, but Kara was a fast learner, and the challenge with the ice skates was not a hard task to get the hang of for a Kryptonian apparently, so a few minutes after they stepped on the ice, Kara was gliding on the frozen surface without Cat’s support.

Flashing the older woman a toothy grin, Kara skated towards Cat, catching her hands and spinning her before pulling her closer, kissing her softly.

“Show off.” Cat rolled her eyes, unable to hide the small happy quirk of her lips, ducking her head into Kara’s shoulder. 

Maybe this wasn’t so bad, after all.


End file.
